


The Desk

by scullyssahnequarkbroetchen



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen/pseuds/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends leave.  That's something she oughta be used to by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desk

It's not like the first time anymore. The first time, Peggy had entered the office on a Monday, the chill of an early may morning still clinging to her skin and clothes, the view had been a shock. Utterly strange and somehow grotesque, even though she'd been prepared for it. After all, she had watched him finishing up the last of his files. She had watched him packing. They'd said their goodbyes. 

_'Take care.'  
'You too.'_

But the blow still hit, after her way through the Bell Co. front door, past Rose and the other operator girls, in and out of the elevator. With the first step and the first look into the bull pen.  
His desk barren, empty and impersonal. Nothing more than a piece of wood on four legs, a chair, a lamp, a typewriter and a telephone. Something in her chest had squeezed, but she had forced the feeling to disappear.

The impact of the sight of his desk has lessened with time and with the arrival of his successor. After all, Daniel has been gone for almost four weeks now, all the way across the country, over 2000 miles. He's Chief Sousa of the L.A. office now. And that in itself is really nothing unusual. A colleague...a friend gets a new job, get's a promotion and leaves. Friends leave. And that's something she oughta be used to by now.

Still she can't help but feel that little pang, the squeeze, over and over again, every morning (front door, Rose and the operator girls, elevator, bull pen). And by now it simply refuses to leave.

Beyers, the new agent, is young, still green and keeps everything clinically neat. Daniel had been neat too, but sometimes when he'd been too immersed in his work - all knotted eyebrows and bent shoulders- his order had disappeared.  
With Beyers the desk is not abandoned anymore, but it's still deprived of anything that made it "Daniels desk". (Not that he had kept many personal things on it to begin with). The racing journal sometimes hid beneath a stack of files, his jacket thrown over the back of his chair, his crutch leaning against the edge of the shiny, lacquered wood.  
His crutch. The sound of it accompanying his steps. She never even knew she could miss it.  
But it's those little things she misses the most. Like that smile that always went along with his “Good Morning.”, a shared thought in his warm, dark eyes and how he was the only one that brought _her_ a coffee from time to time.

Now there's Agent Beyers sitting in his chair, Agent Beyers answering his phone and now she goes straight past his desk, like it's not different from all the others instead of taking a welcome stop at it, to just to share a word or two.

A small and strange feeling of loss comes over her, whenever her eyes linger too long on his former place and sometimes she can't for the sake of it, understand why.  
But then she remembers. How foolish of her, to even think she never had any friends at the SSR, when he'd just done his job in that bloody interrogation room. Because even when she had no one in the office, at least she always had Daniel. 

And now he's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thank you's to Paeonia for all of her useful hints and tips. <3


End file.
